Nukuckadu
Das Nukuckadu ist ein vom Aussterben bedrohtes Säugetier, dessen Zuordnungen teilweise noch ungeklärt sind. Die Wiederentdeckung erfolgte 2011 durch Y. Kuroda in Papua-Neuguinea.Y. Kuroda: Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014) Systematik thumb|Zeichnung eines Nukuckadujungens *Reihe: Landwirbeltiere (Tetrapoda) *Überklasse: Kiefermäuler *Überordnung: Höhere Säugetiere (Laurasiatheria) *Ordnung: Nagetiere (Rodentia) *Unterordnung: Mäuseverwandte (Myomorpha) *Art: Nukuckadu *Wissenschaftlicher Name: Nuncobservas venetus (Kuroda, 2011) Merkmale Die Auswertung zahlreicher Berichte lässt auf eine Körperlänge von etwa 70cm schließen. Der Schwanz des Säugers endet in einer Quaste bestehend aus roten Haaren. Das restliche Fell ist bläulich mit Ausnahme von drei Streifen auf dem Rücken, an denen die Fellhaare eine rosa Farbe annehmen. Die Länge der spitz zulaufenden Schnauze des Nukuckadus entspricht, in der Regel, der seines Schwanzes, wobei das Rekordm aß bei 15 cm liegen soll. Die empfindliche Schnauze ist nicht mit Vibrissen ausgestattet.William B. Thorne: The Inheritance of Asian Animals. Research of the biological adaptability of Asian mammals." Medknow Publications Pvt Ltd, Mumbai 1873 Ein weiter es besonderes Merkmal sind neben den großen Ohren, die Augen, die bei Jungtieren etwa so groß sind wie die einer Maus, was sich jedoch mit dem Alter ändert. Das Fell um die Augenpartie bildet sich zurück und immer mehr der Sclera wird sichtbar.Y. Kuroda: ''Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014) Vermutungen besagen allerdings, dass es sich bei diesen Beobachtungen nur auf eine Unterart des Nuncobservas venetus zutrifft."http://rareanimalswatch.wordpress.com/forum/Nukuckadu" Der Ruf des Tieres gleicht einer Mischung zwischen dem eines Pavians und einer Hyäne.Y. Kuroda: Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014) Verbreitung Es wird vermutet, dass das Nukuckadu ursprünglich aus Asien stammt und als blinder Passagier auf Frachtschiffen nach Europa kam. Als Überlebenskünstler und Allesfresser verbreitete es sich dort schnell. Irland, Großbritannien und Kanada erreichten sie vermutlich durch Menschenhand.Y. Kuroda: Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014)William B. Thorne: The Inheritance of Asian Animals. Research of the biological adaptability of Asian mammals." Medknow Publications Pvt Ltd, Mumbai 1873 Heute weiß man von Nukuckadus in Asien, Westeuropa und Nordamerika. Experten vermuten, dass sie von Nordamerika aus ihren Weg in den tropischen Regenwald fanden. Die neuesten Entdeckungen weisen auf ein größeres Vorkommen der Tiere in Papua-Neuguinea hin. "http://rareanimalswatch.wordpress.com/news/2010/July" Sichtungen Länder, in denen Nukuckadus gesichtet wurden"http://rareanimalswatch.wordpress.com/worldwide/mammals/random/Nukuckadu": *Bhutan (um 1100) *Tibet (um 1200-1350) *Belgien (1302) *Kanada (südlich wahrscheinlich in der Gegend von Alberta, 1517 und 1722) *Niederlande (1541; 1590; 1634) *Japan (um 1600; 1708; 1845 ) *Korea (heutiges Südkorea;1643) *Luxemburg (1644 oder 1646) *Deutschland (1703) *Tschechien (1723; 1762) *Italien (Toscana,1803) *Großbritannien (Schottland, 1867 und 1870; England 1908) *Dänemark (1894) *Papua Neuguinea (2010/2011) *Irland *Island *Liechtenstein *Österrreich *Schweiz *Spanien Lebensweise Die in Wäldern lebenden Nukuckadus können sich sehr gut an verschiedene Klimata anpassen. Augenzeugen berichteten, dass sie auf Bäumen leben, aber es ist bekannt, dass sie zumindest in kalten Gebieten, beziehungsweise in kalten Jahreszeiten, unter der Erde leben. Den europäischen Winter verbringen sie in einem winterschlafähnlichen Zustand. Wenn möglich suchen sie sich dabei verlassene Bauten anderer Tiere. Obwohl Nukuckadus schon tagsüber und seltener auch in der Nacht gesichtet wurden, sind sie vor allem in der Abenddämmerung aktiv. Sie sind hauptsächlich Einzelgänger, aber bilden auch kleine Zweckgemeinschaften - beispielsweise, um einen gemeinsamen Wintervorrat anzulegen. Arnold Decker & Louise Cusack: ''Mysterious Nature. A collection of reports Decker Publishments London, 1979 Fortpflanzung Nukuckadus erreichen ihre Geschlechtsreife nach zwei Jahre. Die Paarungszeit kann je nach Klima variieren. In Europa paaren sich Nukuckadus in der Regel zwischen März und September. Die Tragzeit beträgt ungefähr 2 Monate und bringt einen Wurf mit drei bis vier Jungen hervor, die die ersten 3 Monate den heimatlichen Bau nicht verlassen. Danach begleiten sie ihre Mutter noch ca. einen Monat, bevor sie selbstständig werden. William B. Thorne: The Inheritance of Asian Animals. Research of the biological adaptability of Asian mammals." Medknow Publications Pvt Ltd, Mumbai 1873 Nach der Geburt sind die Jungen spärlich behaart. Sehen können sie erst am dritten Tag. Y. Kuroda: ''Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014) Systematik Die Systematische Zuordnung des Nukuckadus ist sehr umstritten, da es mehrere Theorien gibt. Die oben angeführten Einordnungen gelten als die plausibelsten. Sie wurde 1873 von Dr. William B. ThorneWilliam B. Thorne: The Inheritance of Asian Animals. Research of the biological adaptability of Asian mammals." Medknow Publications Pvt Ltd, Mumbai 1873 aufgestellt und von Kuroda erst kürzlich bekräftigt. Y. Kuroda: ''Evaluation of the 50 rarest animals. Doctoral thesis. (Erscheinungsdatum der vollständigen Arbeit vorraussichtlich 2014) Gefährdung Seit dem 20. Jahrhundert wurden immer weniger Nukuckadus gesichtet. Es ist nicht bekannt, was die Ursache sein könnte. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist die Begründung durch den Darwinismus."http://rareanimalswatch.wordpress.com/worldwide/mammals/random/Nukuckadu" Nukuckadus sind flink und wendig, können sich jedoch sonst nicht weiter verteidigen und fallen ihren fressfeinde|Prädatoren durch ihre auffällige Fellfärbung auf. William B. Thorne: ''The Inheritance of Asian Animals. Research of the biological adaptability of Asian mammals." Medknow Publications Pvt Ltd, Mumbai 1873 Quellen